


Read, Aloud.

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, John Wick Oneshot, NSFW, Oral Sex, Service Top John Wick, Soft!Dom John Wick, reading is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: Reading aloud can be tricky but it John Wick serves up a real challenge for the reader.





	Read, Aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiska = kitten.

You and John are reading on the couch when suddenly he pulls your book from your hands and places it on the table next to you -- taking care to not lose your place. His mouth is on yours before you even have the chance to ask what he’s up to. His lips are warm and insistent and his beard brushes roughly against your chin making you moan. Just as suddenly he’s pulled away from you. He places his book into your hands. “Read to me.” He orders.  
“What?”  
“Are you questioning me? I said read.”  
You swallow heavily. “Yes, Sir.” You say before starting from the top of the page. As you’re reading aloud he deftly moves off the couch and grabs your ankles swinging your legs so they’re no longer curled up on the couch but are in front of you. He pushes himself between your thighs, kneeling on the floor in front of you. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of your panties and roughly drags them down. Tossing them over his shoulder carelessly. He scoots you forward toward the edge of the couch, cupping your ass in his large, strong hands. The force of the movement flips the book back onto your chest and you let out a giggle. He repositions the book in your hands. “READ!” He snaps. His eyes are dark and his eyebrows are drawn together. From your vantage point you can’t see his mouth but you know he’s frowning. “Yes, sir.” You whisper softly before continuing.  
He works his mouth up your inner thigh and hooks one of your legs over his shoulder. You can feel his hot breath against you and it takes all of your willpower to keep reading. To keep focusing on the page. You almost let out a sigh of relief when you feel him switch to kiss his way up the other thigh but instead you turn the page and take a deep breath. Just as you’re inhaling you feel his tongue against you, parting you and dipping into the pooling wetness. He moans loudly and reaches a hand up, pulling the book away from you so you can see his face buried in your cunt. He looks up at you and his beard is already glistening. You have a wild look in your eyes and he just grins at you as he slides a finger inside. You moan loudly in response and he adds a second, slowly moving in and out of you with almost no resistance. He taps the book with his other hand. “Keep reading.” “Yes, sir.”  
You’re trying your best. The words are swimming on the page and your breathing is coming in gasps as he laps at you while fucking you with his fingers. Suddenly he stops, pulling his fingers from you completely. “You’ve read that sentence three times now, kiska.” You moaned and tried to nudge him closer to you with your leg. “Please John!” “What?!” You were so overwhelmed with need that you couldn't help yourself. “Sir, please I'm sorry. I'll be your good girl.” You said. He ran his tongue over his lower lip and cocked his head to the side. “Alright, kiska, show me how good you can be.”  
You start reading again, this time paying closer attention to the words. Anchoring yourself with the feel of the paper under your fingertips, the smell of the leather binding and the ink. Trying not to focus on the moans John was making, the feel of his tongue sliding and circling around your clit, the way his fingers filled you and curled expertly against that spot inside. You flip the page and kept going. Your voice rising and falling with the flick of his tongue, growing more desperate and more breathless with each sentence.  
Without taking his mouth off of you he reached up and took the book out of your hands. He set it down beside you. He guided your hand to his head, giving you silent permission to tangle your fingers into his hair. “Come for me, kiska.” He murmured against you, his hot breath punctuating each word.  
Throwing your head back against the couch you tighten your grip on his hair. Grinding yourself against his face you cum with a gush, gasping “JOHN” over and over as if it were a sacred prayer.  
He pulled his face from between your thighs and sat down heavily on the couch, catching his breath. His beard was dripping, his eyes crinkling at the corners with his lips upturned in a smile. He was always so proud when he could make you cum that hard. He wiped his hand over his mouth shakily before leaning in and capturing your lips in a kiss. The scent and taste of yourself on his lips igniting yet another fire inside of you.


End file.
